Les enfants de la Guerre
by Casper-a-lost-angel
Summary: Une Two-shot assez dramatique, la bâtarde d'hermione revient après 15ans a l'anniversaire de la mort de Lord Voldemort pour raconte une histoire, son histoire, celle d'hermione. DM/HG sur un chemin de mauvais choix.


Une jeune fille grande aux cheveux long blond platine, avec des yeux bleu envoûtant marchai tremblotante sur la scène rejoignant le pupitre. Elle s'approcha du micro et commença :

"Bonjours nous somme ici pour fêter le quinzième de la mort du lord Voldemort. Je ne vais pas vous remercier d'être ici vu que je n'en pense pas un mot ce serai plutôt le contraire. Je m'appelle Abyssaïle Granger, oui Hermione Granger étais ma mère, pour mon père je crois que vous avez déjà tous devinez vus que j'ai la plus part de ses caractère physique. Je suis ici pour vous faire passez un message. Le mien ou le siens je ne sais pas.

Tout d'abords je vais vous racontez une histoire : Une petite fille de 8 ans vivais avec son père, sa mère et son frère de 9 ans. On ne peux pas dire qu'elle étais heureuse vus que son père la battais et la violais depuis ses 3 ans avec son frère Matthéo. Pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'ils étaient diffèrent ils fessait des choses bizarre. Puis un jours son frère s'est interposer entre son père et elle. Et il s'est fait battre avec une violence inhumaine, il lui a crier de courir mais elle est rester et a hurler sur son père d'arrêter mais il continuer et sa mère ne fessait rien elle rester stoïque comme d'habitude comme si elle apprécier ce qu'il se passer.

Puis des personnes en noirs avec des masques sont arrivés avec un bout de bois un d'eux a hurler Avada Kedevra et un éclaire jaillit, tuant sa mère. La petite fille s'approchait de son frère, il était mort son père en étais l'assassin. Elle secoua la robe de la dame et demanda d'une vois enfantine "je peux le faire?" la dame rigola et lui donnait la baguette sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'y arriverai pas et lui susurra "avada Kedevra". L'enfant pointait alors la baguette sur son père et murmura la formule l'éclair le toucha en pleine poitrine sous le hoquets de surprise des Gens en noir. Elle serra la baguette contre elle et courut dehors. La marque flottait au dessus de sa maison en feu. 4 ans plus tard elle entrait a Poudlard après avoir étais adopter par les Granger.

Elle devint amis avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. En septième année elle tombait amoureuse de Drago Malfoy qui avait rejoint l'Ordre. Il gagnèrent la bataille finale. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte. Ses meilleur amis lui crachèrent au visage. Son amant en l'occurrence Drago lui resta stoïque. Elle resta a terre deux longues heures quand Neville Longdubas et Blaise Zabini ses meilleurs amis après Potter et Weasley l'aidèrent et ils partirent aux Usa.

Elle accoucha d'une fille Abyssaïle, elle l'éleva seul en étant médicomage dans l'hôpital Magique de New York. Lucius Malfoy venais la voir ainsi que sa petite fille tout les mois. Aby rentra a la Magic New York School, pendant sa troisième année sa mère mourut après une attaque de mangemort; Bellatrix Lestrange lui dit : " C'est bizarre je suis celle qui a vu ton premier sort et aussi ton dernier. Tu va aller rejoindre tes parent et ton frère soit heureuse. Même si c'est toi qui a envoyer la-bas ton père." La mère d'aby souri et répondit " J'ai toujours ta baguette merci elle m'a servis". Alors Abyssaïle comprit tout. Elle voulut s'interposer mais qu'est ce qu'une enfant de 13 ans peut faire contre une Mangemort plus que confirmer... Rien. A l'enterrement de sa mère juste Lucius Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Neville Londubat, sa fille et quelque collègue vénèrent. Personne en Angleterre ne sut que l'héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger était morte. Aby partit vivre chez son parrain Blaise qui vivais lui aussi a New York.

Voilà son histoire. Maintenant arrêter d'être joyeux juste une seconde et rappeler vous tout les mort il y a eu pour vous. Car au fond il ne sont pas battue pour leur liberté mais la votre. Dans 100 ans les nom de Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy, Hermione Granger, et Ronald Weasley tapisserons les livres. Et les autres ceux qui sont mort ? Rien juste un monument aux mort mais on les aura oublier... Ma mère le savais la-bas elle a perdu sa meilleure amie Luna LoveGood qui était aussi la Petite amie de Neville. Ma mère et tout les autre ne sont que des enfants de la Guerre. Alors maintenant jouissez sur le dos de la génération sacrifier mais ne me demander pas après pourquoi je ne peux vous regarder dans les yeux."

La jeune fille avait des larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. Drago et sa femme Ginny s'avancèrent jusqu'à elle.

"Tu n'a pas honte! Tu vient dire que Drago est ton père! Tu n'est qu'une menteuse!" Hurla Ginny

Abyssaïle rigola

" Moi avoir honte? Mais de quoi? Du faite que tout le monde sait maintenant L'histoire que vous vouliez absolument cacher! Celle qui vous montre telle que vous êtes. Si c'est alors non Je n'ai pas honte. " Dit la petite blonde avec un sourire narquois.

" Ginny rentre a la maison j'arrive." Elle s' Drago mit une gifle a l'enfant." Sale garce tu sais ce que tu vient de faire?"

L'adolescente se tenait la joue les larme au yeux, ravalant ses sanglot. Une Malfoy ne pleure pas.

" Vous savez, je mettait promis que si un jours je vous rencontrerai je vous tuerai. Mais là Rien toute ma haine a disparus j'ai juste de la pitié. Vous avez déjà payer. Parce que Elle est morte et que vous l'aimiez! Alors vous voilà coincer avec une femme hystérique. Au revoir Monsieur Malfoy. On se reverra bientöt."

Elle transplanit chez elle. Et éclata en sanglot.

Pendant ce temps Drago sirotai un verre de Whisky-Pu-feu. Quand Lucius s'approcha.

"Un numéro cette gamine. Non?"Lança le père.

"Tu savais et tu ne m'a rien dit!"

"Et alors. Qu'aller tu faire? Rien, absolument rien, car tu n'es qu'un lâche. Et puis j'oubliais tu n'aura rien tout l'héritage ira a cette enfant."

"Quoi!!Mais elle déshonneur notre linier !"Hurla le fils

" Non Drago. Elle est forte, intelligente, débrouillarde, courageuse,elle a plus de qualité Malfoyenne que toi. C'est elle mon héritier pas toi ni tes enfants."

**A suivre...**


End file.
